I Always Knew You'd Come Around
by For The Forgotten Kids
Summary: Becky was always waiting for a grand gesture, but she never expected who the event would come from. Imogen was just looking for her someone. beckogen story inspired by the 13C promos at the dance.
1. I Could Be Her Lost Boy

**Closet**

**Degrassi- Beckogen/Icky**

_Based off of 13C promo._

* * *

I was fine with keeping it a secret, with holding it all in until she made the first move. Now, this didn't seem like an option, considering Jenna was holding me in a closet, forcing it out of me, cause I had church in the morning and needed to sleep tonight. I needed to get out of my closet, and if that included the metaphorical one too, I guess it couldn't wait any longer.

"Do you like her, Becs?"

"Of course I like her," I replied, heading for the door.

Jenna blocked it with her arm, "But, do you want to kiss her?"

"That's none of your business."

"Babe, Bec, I see it in your eyes, you like her. I haven't her that long, but I see the way you two look at each other. You should go for it."

"I don't feel like I want to spend my days in Hell with her."

"Then you won't. 'The heart wants what the heart wants'," she quoted before adding, "and The Thirteenth Apostle Becky isn't going to Hell."

"Jenna, I'm scared, okay? I'm scared of my dad, my brother, reparative therapy, and all the things I went through to be with Adam. I don't want to have to experience it all again, and most of all, I don't want Imogen to experience his wrath."

"Then it's time to do something Apostle Becky could never carry out, and that's a little something called the skill of rebellion."

She was going to make me do this, and I don't know why. I feel weird when I'm around Imogen, it's good but it's almost like something else is present. I've seen the way she smiles at me, and I've seen her grabbing glimpses of me while I was changing after Gym class, but that shouldn't mean anything. Somehow though, I feel like I hold myself back from doing the same things, and it scares the living shit out of me.

She and I got off to a bad start, to say the least. I mean, her and Adam were in Whisperhug together before he passed, and we never really talked much. Then she got this impromptu crush on him, nothing real, probably just getting herself over Fiona. But he was my boyfriend, and I was going to be gone all summer, and he was going to be left home alone with his "camp bestie" so I took charge and told her to get away from him.

But now I love her, and what do I do?

Apparently, I tell Jenna so I can get out of the closet, in more ways than one.

* * *

_Wendy run away with me,_

_I know I sound crazy,_

_don't you see what you do to me?_

_I want to be your lost boy,_

_your last chance, a better reality._

Becky Baker is her own sort of beautiful, but I wasn't planning on admitting it to her. Clare and I made a deal, though, that she'd tell Drew when I told Becs. I didn't want to, but I wanted what was best for Clare.

So, when Jenna told me it was now or never, reminding me that we were all going to graduate soon, I decided I would ask her to prom. I was going to ask her platonically, since neither of us have boyfriends or girlfriends, and then, at the end of the night, as the final dance reaches its climax, I'll make my move. What that move is, I don't know, but it will be good, because I never put out less than perfect.

* * *

_Wendy, we can get away,_

_I promise if you're with me,_

_say the word and we'll find a way._

_I could be your lost boy,_

_your last chance, _

_your everything better plan,_

_somewhere in Neverland._

She is so incredible. It's three in the morning and we have school in the morning, but she's here and so innocently cuddled up to me, sleeping and breathing heavily. I try to go back to sleep, and hope that her dad isn't going to walk in on us, because he'd kill me and make her life a living hell. I'd rather suffer it all when her and I finally give him the grand reveal, than have him shit on us before we're even together.

All I want is for her to love me back. She and I didn't ever see eye to eye but that's what makes us who we are, and what makes us fit the way we do. It would be a shame to lose her over this, but I have to take my chances. I can't keep letting my thoughts get the best of me, when really, I should be telling her how beautiful she is. She's already been through a lot this year, and this could either be a fresh start, or an addition to the bad landscape she's already been thrown into. I can't even imagine what would happen if my brother got arrested in the same year my boyfriend died.

I can hope that she wants a fresh start, because I know that's what I can give her. I can't get her brother out of jail or bring Adam back, but I can try my hardest to relieve the pain, to forget the way somebody wakes up; slowly, then all at once.

* * *

**A/N: So this is one of my first fanfictions posted (I had a wattpad), and I hope that all of you all like it so far. This intro is really short, and I will most likely post every week or two, and it'll probably be around ya'll's midnight in Canada and Western States. I also started writing this before Jaque came into the picture, so to hell with her :)**

**The song used is Somewhere In Neverland by All Time Low**

**'The heart wants what the heart wants' is quoted from Emily Dickenson**

**"slowly, then all at once." is quoted from John Green, _The Fault In Our Stars_**


	2. YesNo

**A/N- I fixed it.**

* * *

Everything was actualy going well. Imogen and I were doing okay, which was massively surprising since what happened this summer, and even prior, back when I deemed homosexuality an uncurable disease. Then this beautiful, outed lesbian girl struts into the picture, with the name to match.

"Anybody have room in their group for... Jaqueline?" my teacher stutters out.

"It's Jack."

"Anybody have room for Jack?" the teacher restates. An obviously infatuated Imogen raises her hand quickly. "Thank you Miss Moreno. Jack, you will be working with Imogen and Becky." I feel the sexual tension rising as Mr. Hudson explains our assignment to the new girl. I excuse myself to the restroom, before running down the hall and splashing some water in my face. I stand in the washroom leaning on the counter, stopping myself from letting go. I can't lose her like I lost Adam, not like I lost Luke, not like this. I can't lose Imogen to a new lesbian chick. I just can't. The problem is, this whole thing is scaring the shit out of me. I'm not supposed to like Imo anyway. I mean, she kissed my boyfriend the night of his death and refuses to show an ounce of emotion, though it is obvious she loved him. Prior to that, she was one of the most intense supporters of Romeo and Jules, the play that should've been ruled illegal. Not only that, but she's a girl who likes girls. Isn't that bad enough?

Of course not. I have to find myself falling in love with her a mile a minute down Niagra Falls, with no coming up for air, drowning in my affections at even the slightest glance of her. "Becky?" I hear a voice say from the door. It's Clare. I continue to face the mirror. "You ok?"

"It hurts like hell," I reply vaguely. "Every single freaking second of it, it feels like I'm walking on knifes."

She walks over and hugs me as I cry into her shoulder. "It'll all work out, and if it doesn't, you can only blame God, because he made it happen this way."

"It feels like I'm losing everything, Clare. I lost Adam, I lost Luke, and now I'm going to lose Imogen. Why do I always do this, care about people, then, bon-voy-fucking-age they're gone."

"Slow down. Imogen, I'm pretty sure, is still very much alive," she says smiling and chuckling.

"But so is this new lesbian girl, Jack, that Imo seems a bit too eager to get to know."

"You... You like Imogen?"

"Is it bad to say I have no clue?"

"Not at all."

"But what do I do to know if I like her?"

"Becky, it's a friday night. Drew's having a pre-dance party. The dance is tomorrow."

"You aren't saying that I should-"

"Yes I am. Invite her tonight and ask her. Get your girl. I know you have a chance, if this Jack girl is really as much of an asshole as I've heard, you should be good."

* * *

Jack is incredible. All the same interests, same music, and she like Machiattos. Like, seriously? This girl is my clone, expensive coffee and all. Which is exactly why I said no when she asked me to the semi-formal. We're too similar to date. That's why I love Becky. We're so different that we'll never run out of things to love about each other.

The latter walked back into class looking... refreshed, to say the least. God almighty, she was glowing. She came and grabbed her bag, and as the bell rang, grabbed my hand and pulled me over to my locker. "Listen, a little birdy, specifically named Clare, told me about this pre-semiformal party that Drew was having, and... I was wondering if you'd like to be my +1?"

"Um... I would love to, but I'm with my dad tonight... Raincheck?"

Her smile began to falter, the color in her cheeks rushed away as it was being pumped by the gallon into the atlantic. She turned away and just kept walking, leaving me wondering why the fuck I didn't try to stop her. So I did. I ran as far as my short-in-comparison legs could carry me to her. "Becky, what the hell?" I asked, annoyed and paranoid at the same time. 'What did I do wrong?' I thought to myself.

"If you wanted to spend tonight with Jack you could've just told me. I would've been upset, but it's better than me thinking I'm going to lose you too!"

"Are you fucking kidding me, Rebecca Baker? I just met Jack! Do you think I'm some sort of lesbiwhore or something? Because if that's the case, I'd be grateful to say that I can't go to the party with you! I'm with my dad, my dad with dementia, that I see less and less of for the reason that he's already started to forget who I am!" I yell.

She ran again. This time I didn't chase her.

This time I was clueless, lost. I was screwed over.

* * *

I wasn't planning on attending the party. I had thought about it, maybe letting it take my mind off of things, but I eventually decided against. That is, until I got a text.

_**From Immy: Becs, it's Imo. I'm giving you ten minutes to get ready for this party before I'm at the front door. My dad's caretaker said that... Well I'll explain later. Be ready.**_

The game changer has been put into play. As I was changing my shirt into something a little more party-appropriate, there was a knock on my door. "What, Mom?" I yelled, before Imogen walked in.

"Hola," she says grinning.

"Sorry that I wasn't ready in time," I apologize, when really, I know I have more important things to be apologizing for. I hope she hears it in my voice.

"I'm sorry I was a bitch earlier." Why is she apologizing? She was fine, I was the skank-ass. I ran off, twice for that matter. I grip her in the warmest, most loving hug ever. I just hope she sees it that way. I mean, I am topless, but, besides that, I hope there wasn't anything too notably wrong. I slip a white-sheer top on over my blue and black lace bra, to match my dark demin-wash, torn-up skinny jeans and white Keds. I grab my iPhone and walk out the door, Imogen holding onto my other hand.

* * *

I can hear the music from out here. It sounds like Nirvana, which makes it even better. When I walk inside, Becky in hand, I can tell that I was right, as a remixed version of Smells Like Teen Spirit blasts from the speakers. We're greeted by a few different people, before being handed beers by Clare. Becky looks at it unassuredly, but I think I convince her well enough when I crack mine and down most of it. We go and join Drew, Clare, Alli and Dallas down on the couch playing a game of truth or dare. After Dallas and Alli are dared to swap personalities for the night, and that is deemed socially dangerous, the next dare comes to Becky from Clare. "Kiss the girl to your right."

"Who's the girl on her right?" I ask, turning back around after watching Zig Novak knock down a couple shots of tequilla. I feel lips being pressed to mine. Never have I been more happy to be the supporting role. God, she's perfect, and I honestly can't come up with any more words to put with it. Perfect decribes it incredibly. As she pulls away, she lingers by my ear for a quick second, whispering eight short words. "Will you go to the semiformal with me?"

"Hell yes."

* * *

**A/N: So, how are you guys enjoying this so far. Review for more, and I want to make this the longest running beckogen story on ff, so let's do this. Fav/Follows increase the battery life of a writer by 73% and make said writer feel good. So... Hasta lluego?**


End file.
